


Quid pro quo

by cigarettesandalcohol



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Christmas Party, Fun, Jokes, Light-Hearted, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26483152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cigarettesandalcohol/pseuds/cigarettesandalcohol
Summary: Jamie and Gary are trying to get some private time during Sky Sports Christmas party.
Relationships: Jamie Carragher/Gary Neville, Roy Keane/Graeme Souness
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Quid pro quo

**Author's Note:**

> It's a joke. It was originally meant to be a part of my "Sky (Sports) Is The Limit" but I felt like it way too straightforward and long to be just a chapter of that, so I'm posting it as a separate fic.

The Christmas parties were actually Jamie's favorite events of the whole working year - apart from Liverpool winning the Champions League, of course. But from the regular, repetitive events of each year, the first and last days of the Premier League season stood out for him, along with the Christmas party for the pundits, presenters, and all the people working behind the camera in the studio. This year, Jamie was mostly looking forward to having a relaxed, friendly evening in a good company; and secretly, he hoped that he would be able to leave with Gary, just like he did last year - and the year before. It was almost a tradition. Insulting and mocking each other with the other colleagues present, having intense eye contact the whole evening, disappearing into privacy together throughout the party only to come back, a bit disheveled, a bit red in the face, and play the game of arch-rivals in front of everyone again, before they would get home together, both in _quite a state_ , helping each other from the uncomfortable suits and ties and mumbling something about _a great Christmas party_. It happened twice already, and there was no reason why this day should be different.

Carra loved everything about these parties. This year, he was also looking forward to having Roy Keane there. He'd heard some stories about what a madman Keane used to be when drunk back in the day - well, the whole lot of them, all them Mancs had to be like that - and he sure hoped he would be lucky enough to get Roy a bit tipsy, to make him share some embarrassing anecdotes about the Nevilles from their playing days. He was sure that could happen - he imagined Gary being nosy and annoying at the table, and Keane, having already a drink or five on him, just leaning back, taking a sip of whiskey, and saying something along the lines of " _Lemme tell ya_ \- " and then completely humiliating Neville with some demeaning comments.

Oh yes, Carragher was definitely looking forward to the Christmas party.

As usual, he managed to get some private moments with Gary, just to tell him how good he looks and how much he can't wait for them to leave, actually; to which Gary just smirked - " _We'll see about that, Carragher_ ". Getting Keano to share some embarrassing stories about Nev was impossible since he seemed to be everyone's favorite, constantly in the midst of attention, plus fairly inconveniently seated next to Souness. The person who planned the seating must have been worried about having two old grumpy guys sitting alone, and decided to pair them up so there would be only two unfortunate seats by their sides combined. Now Souness seemed to be glued to Roy's side, captivated by his storytelling; and even Laura, who was sitting by Roy's other side, was listening. Maybe they weren't really as scary as they appeared to be.

Jamie was fuming since he was sitting way too far from Gary. That didn't stop him from staring though - and there was a lot to stare at. Gary's tie, Gary's neck, the way the muscles on his neck worked and flexed when he laughed or talked, the way he talked with his hands over the cutlery and plates. He loved these parties; but he couldn't wait for it to be over so he could be alone, alone with Nev. He spotted Neville glaring back at him, smiling knowingly, and it filled him with all sorts of emotions _to know that Gary knows_ what he's thinking about - and that none of their coworkers knows.

When the party actually hit off after the meal and some toasts, he soon found himself chasing after Gary all over the place. When Neville went for a drink; he joined him, when Neville stopped to chat with some of their colleagues, he joined in. Sometimes, he followed him so closely he could actually smell his cologne and feel the heat of his body. Was it even possible, through all the clothes and in this space? When the music got louder and people more relaxed, he didn't even hold back anymore. He sat down with Gary back at the table and just showered him with compliments. _I think you look gorgeous_. He didn't have to say it aloud, his eyes were speaking for him. 

"Save it for later, Jamie." Gary was never good at taking compliments. But he looked down at his half-empty wine glass and smiled.

"I can't wait."

They were interrupted by Redders who brought them some _canapés_ and thought it was a good idea to join them. Jamie had to bite his lip every time Gary's knee brushed up against his thigh. It wasn't just Redknapp who spoilt their moment, there were others and it took ages to get rid of them. With every other stupid small talk, Jamie felt like he was still falling further and further into a desperate mood. He just wanted Gary for himself tonight. He almost punched David when he casually strolled towards them with a beer in his hand and asked them " _How is it going, boys_?" with his smiley face.

"Let's get outta here," he suggested, with his hand laid possessively on Gary's thigh.

"We _can't_ go home yet," Gary protested.

"Why?"

"'Cos we'd be the first ones - and - you know. People would talk." He wasn't saying that with a straight face.

When Jamie's longing stares directed at Gary's lips and his silly, goofy laughter whenever Gary said a single word became hard to ignore for their colleagues, Gary pulled Jamie aside. "Listen - meet me in the hallway - you know, that one, downstairs, leading to the bathroom. Not the one in here, there will be people, but I don't think anyone would go to the one that's further away - just come there, okay?"

The simple directions seemed like the most erotic thing anyone has ever said to Jamie. " _Fuck_ , I love you."

"I'll be there in a minute." Gary gave him a persuasive nod and sent him off, making his way back to the table to the others to make sure he's seen alone - alone, without Carragher. At least for a while.

As soon as he came down to meet Jamie, Carra's hands were all over him and he finally got what his heart desired the whole evening - a kiss, a proper, passionate kiss that left them both breathless. "God, I missed his," Jamie whispered, pressing his face against Gary's in a slightly uncomfortable gesture of need and desperation for the other man's touch.

"You're horny like a teenager, Jesus Christ. Control yourself, Carragher."

"Can't help it with you."

Gary took him by the hand and lead him through the hall, just like last year, towards "their restroom", the symbol of their secret relationship, and the need to be together even here and now. He opened the door and switched on the light almost simultaneously.

" _Fucking hell_!" The familiar Scottish accent was way thicker now than he's ever heard it, but still oddly familiar, and Gary's heart jumped when he noticed the two men in the corner by the sink counter, both with their heads turned to him, looking both pissed off and pissed up.

It took him way too long to realize what was happening. His first initial thought was innocent - _so innocent_ he couldn't believe it. He thought Graeme was just adjusting Roy's tie or something - 

"OH MY GOD!"

He actually screamed.

Souness' look wasn't even surprised nor shocked, there was just disappointment and disgust in his eyes; he didn't seem at all bothered by the fact that Gary _can see_ what's going on, he just looked annoyed that Gary interrupted them. " _Piss off, Neville_ ," he declared, tongue heavy with alcohol. Neville felt like he was back at school, being laughed at by the older boys.

" _Oh my God_ ," he repeated, quieter this time, squeezing Jamie's hand.

"Are you gonna stand there and watch or what?"

And Keane laughed the way only he could - in a surprisingly lighthearted, relaxed manner; his own face was flushed but more likely with the heat of the moment and alcohol than embarrassment. "We've been here first, Gary."

Gary couldn't stop staring in disbelief - _the fact that these two men could act like this, giggle like school troublemakers, and tell him off when they are the ones who got caught_ \- he was lost for words, and that didn't happen too often.

"We've seen nothing, boys, get on with it!" Carragher called as Gary dragged him out of the restroom. He had to leave, tail between his legs, slightly embarrassed but mostly shocked. 

"Well, we're not the only Manc and Scouser who can get it on - " Jamie commented, and the amusement in his voice was hard to miss.

" _Un-be-lievable_!" Gary exhaled, still utterly shocked. "Did _you_ know about them?"

"Looks like we still have a lot to learn - from the older generation."

Gary rolled his eyes and returned to his original point. "I'll need to get my eyes bleached."

"Don't you love guys with gray hair in suits?"

"Fucking hell, Jamie - What the fuck was that about?"

"Come on. It was a sign. We should go home."

"How can you be so cool about that?"

"It's none of my business what they're doing."

"But - it's them - "

Jamie stepped closer, wrapping his arms around Gary's waist. "So what?" He ran his hand through Nev's hair and then pinched his cheek playfully. "Come home with me - "

The restroom door slammed open; Roy was already in the middle of his sentence: "Neville, if you tell anyone, you're a fucking - " He stopped, seeing them in an embrace. His tie was undone as well as the first three buttons of his shirt. "Well, that's more like it." He disappeared back in the restroom.

"Oh God, we're fucked now," Gary lamented. Jamie hugged him even tighter.

"They won't tell anyone. We won't tell anyone. It's a _quid pro quo_."

"Fuck, stop using your fancy words on me."

"Come on." He kissed Garry lightly on the lips as if to shush him. 

"I can tell you didn't get distressed in the least - "

"It's time to go." This time, Gary didn't protest at all. Jamie knew how to get his way with him.

"I'll just say goodbye to the other guys - "

"Sure."

They walked back towards the party room quietly. Just before they entered the room, Jamie grabbed Gaz by the hand and asked him with a cheeky smile: "Should I tell Redders to go and see Roy?"

"No, no, don't tell Redders."

Jamie nodded. _It wouldn't be fair_. He wouldn't want anyone to expose him had he been in Roy's situation - _It just wouldn't be right_.

Gary's smile was as bright as ever. "Tell Micah."


End file.
